Rise of the Frozen Winter (Jack and Elsa)
by eaglechopper
Summary: The Frozen summer in Arendelle was just the beginning on what Elsa had unleashed upon the world. Every corner of the earth had been covered in Ice. Jack Frost journeys must to Arendelle to find out what happened. His encounter with Elsa will change them both as a romance magical develops between the two.


**Feel free to use any ideas/plot in your own fan-fiction. Send me a link if you do so I can enjoy reading it too. In fact I'd be willing to do a collab, if anyone wants to rewrite the story, since i'm not the best writer. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Jack stood at the threshold of the Ice Palace that Elsa had created on the north mountain. The walls of Ice stretched high into the sky, firmly bound into the ground below. A feeling of grandeur and strength had overcome, him but also one of despair. Such a sight of beauty needed to be shared, but it lay in the middle of a frozen wasteland. No one was around to appreciate it's magnificence. Jack held his palm to the base of the wall. He felt Elsa's power swirling like a raging storm within the layers of ice. Just like before feelings of loneliness began to enter his mind. They were much stronger then before, but this time he was able to overcome them. As he made his way inside he found himself in a large open room. In front of him were two frozen water fountains as well as a stairwell that led to the upper floors of the palace. Jack looked around the room, still in awe. He has had his Ice powers for 300 years and never could have imaged that such a structure could be made out of ice. He held his hand hands up and stared at them, wondering if he was capable of such a feat.

Without warning, an icy projectile was speeding towards him. Jack could sense it a swiftly evaded the attack. He was surprised. He didn't think anyone could see him, yet someone had, and he was not welcome.

"A surprise attack huh, now is that how you welcome your guest?" he exclaimed to the unknown figure. A second ice blast was launched at him, this time is was much faster. He did not have enough time to move out of the way, instead he used his staff to block the attack.

"It wont work another time, you might as well show yourself."

Out of the shadows, the mysterious figure came out from the shadows and revealed herself to Jack. It was the women he had seen in his vision.

"You. Who are you".

"I'm Elsa. Now could you please leave me be, I want to be alone right now."

That was Jack's first encounter with Elsa of Arendelle. His life was about to change forever.

* * *

Easter had just ended and the Guardians had just saved the worlds children from the nightmare that is Pitch Black, the Boogieman. Children once again believed in the Guardians. North and the others returned home to continue their work. Balance had been restored.

Jack Frost, had just become the newest member of the Guardians. After Three hundred years of living in solitude, his existence had finally been acknowledged by a young boy by the name of Jamie Bennett. But deep down, a part of Jack knew that his presence among this world was merely superficial. If children stopped believing in him he would once again fall into the abyss. A nameless shadow. He Yearned for a bondage that would stand the test of time. Unknowingly that summer, Jack would find the missing bond he longed for. A kindred spirit. Someone just like him. Someone who had become an outcast. Sentenced to live life in exile. The encounter would be the start of a magical romance of adventure and fun. This is their story. This is how Jack met Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

June 1st, The First day of Winter. Ten days since Easter Sunday and the defeat of Pitch Black. Melbourne Australia.

As dawn breaks, the city awakens to an unusual phenomena. In the heart of the city a weather reporter is preparing to go live to thousands of curious and potentially worried viewers. He begins his segment.

"I'm here at federation square this morning and what a sight to behold it's currently snowing here in Melbourne. An unusual start to winter and a truly amazing sight to watch unfold as I'm standing here today. The last time a major snowstorm hit Melbourne was back 1951, its expected to break the all time record for daily snowfall that has ever been observed in the CBD(Down-town Area). So look forward for more snow to come and make sure to stay warm during the coldest day in Melbourne history."

There was no mistaking it. This rare occurrence could only be the work of Jack Frost. Although he had became a Guardian he retained his carefree attitude to life. Still making it snow in the middle of summer, though he promised Bunnymund he won't interfere with his egg hunts. Fun is his center and still is. The wind had called his name, and it brought him to Melbourne. Most of the children here had never seen snow. Fun ensued as snowball fights were started in suburban streets. Snowmen were being built in backyards, a rare moment these children would never forget and Jack was happy he could give them such an experience.

Around 3:30 AEDT (Australian Eastern Daylight Time)

Jack was returning home from Melbourne back to his home in the states. Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Off to his right he saw white object just below the horizon. Unsure of what it was he continue on. Before the object could reach him he knew what it was. Ice. A surge of immense power crippled him, like a sonic wave through air, it was sudden, knocking him unbalanced. As he fell toward the ground, the water beneath him froze instantly. He regained flight and softly landed on where water had once flowed. He touched the frozen ocean and as he did an overwhelming sense of loneliness purged his mind. His Thoughts turned to despair and immediately through of the children.

"Have they stopped believing? Its impossible and so soon too. This can't be real".

This sense of loss gripped him. He was a reliving the past he had only just forgotten. He was alone again. Jack looked down as his reflection only to be met with a profound sense of confusion. He did not see himself as he was expecting. Instead a striking beauty stared at him through the ice. An intense gaze. Her braided blond hair and blue eyes captivated him. They were somehow linked. He could feel her emotions through the frosty layers of ice and snow. A familiar feeling, as though he was looking at himself though her. He could hear a faint voice. As it got louder he tried to make out what it was saying.

"Jack. Jack. Jack!"

It was Jamie Bennett. Jack immediately woke up from his entrancing delusion and entered back into reality. He Slowly shifting his gaze to the sky, wondering if the Man on the Moon was trying to tell him something or if it was the work of a power yet unseen.

As Jack walked the streets on his way home a mysterious figure lurked among the shadows. Unbeknown to Jack someone had followed him. Without warning the figure lunged towards him and trapped him in a large human size sack. He had been kidnapped. Why or for what reason was still unknown to him. He thought that Pitch may of somehow returned and was seeking his vengeance but he was quick to dismiss that idea.

As the light shone into Jack's eyes, he awakened from his dazed state still unsure what had just happened, but soon after coming to the light of day he saw a familiar sight. It was North.

"Again with the sack. You would think there was a better way of getting my attention."

"Don't look at me, It was Bunnymund. I had no idea you was coming till he brought you here."

"Bunnymund."

"It's thanks to you Mate that I had to cut my Holiday short, you have really outdone yourself this time Jack. Becoming a Guardian wasn't enough you had to go and freeze an entire country.

"What are you talking about."

"Can you believe this bloke. Well see this is what happened. I went to visit my folks down in Sydney and next thing I know i'm laying there under two feet of ice and snow. Its a desert mate,the whole of Australia has been covered in a layer of frost. We all know you were in Melbourne working up a blizzard. Its gotta be you"

"Hey it wasn't me, i'm as surprised as you are."

A yeti teleports and makes his way to speak to North. He spoke in a gibberish that no one seemed to understand but North understood everything.

"Yeti tells me it's not just Australia, but whole world has been frozen. He tells me it came from Norway but he unable to find the source."

Jack was surprised. He didn't know that such power existed and one so close to his own. The man of the Moon was mute. He did not offer any words of advice, nor did he explain what had just happened. It was as if he knew Jack would go regardless of whether he said anything. Something that he would have to do on his own. He was the only one that could help. The eternal Winter had just began.


End file.
